Twilight: Blades and Fangs
by kuroneko01
Summary: Seth has found his imprint. But she is not what he think she is. A world full of mysteries follow her and will Seth unsolve them before her enemies attack her? Seth's imprint story.
1. Chapter 1 beginning

**Hello everyone, this is my first time writing so please don't criticize too much nya. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Seth's P.O.V

I sigh in boredom. No shifts, no imprint and no bloodsuckers crossing our land. Maybe I should drop by Emily's… nah she's probably got her hands full with cooking or dealing with the others. I don't really want to bother her. Maybe I should walk around and accidentally meet a girl who was meant to my soul mate. Yeah as if. I looked out the window. Leah was back. Maybe she was here to call me out for a shift. Excited, I bounded out the backdoor and half jumped on Leah, eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Jacob told you to go to the bloodsucks's house," Leah snorted. "The little one misses you." Not needed to be told twice, I jumped into the forest and phased into a sandy coloured wolf. I decided to take the long way and run around the highway. I looked up and saw a black car on the highway. Through the window to the back seat, I saw a girl. That's when the world stopped moving. It was like I suddenly got hit by a shooting star and the impact took my breath away. I keep running just to keep up with the car. Of course, I was a lot faster so I kept pace with it. The girl was still looking out the window. It was almost like she could see me too but that was impossible. Suddenly, the road ended and the car turned right. I was suddenly torn away from my world. I winced.

"_Tough dude. Tough_." It was Paul. I felt my entire body heat up. I ran to the Collin's quickly after that.

Kathie's P.O.V

I blinked. Did I just see a sandy coloured wolf out there? Yes I guess it's not that hard to expect wild animals out here in this forest but that wolf was just too human to be a wolf. Oh well maybe my sense have gone a little dead since I arrived here. The forest on either side of the car was so dense that we nearly missed the road we were going to. My driver was a friend to my dad. I was going to live with one my mum's oldest friend, Sue Clearwater and her kids. I haven't seen them since my mum died but my dad said I would be fine. I sighed. It was gonna be hard making new friends. I hate to admit it but my appearance would stand out here. I had tanned skin （I had inherited from my mum) just like everyone else on the reservation but my black eyes I had inherited from my father was probably going to get stared at. The car turned a corner and I saw a small cottage hugged by the trees around it.

"We're here miss," said the driver. I smiled and bowed gratefully to him. He bowed back, smiled and drove away. I took a deep breath. This couldn't be that hard. Dad said they even had a beach around here. I step toward the house, expecting that I had to live here for the next 2 and a half-years. I just hope I could get along with the Clearwater's or I would be in hell for 2 year straight. I knocked on the door three times before someone finally answered.

"Who the heck are you?" The girl who appeared growled at me in a grouchy way, almost like didn't get enough sleep but deep inside her eyes, I saw deep sadness. I must have looked startled because her eyes softened a little.

"My name is Kathie, and umm my dad sent me here on my mum's will and uh... my mum was an old friend of your mum's," I said while bowing. She stared at me suspiciously but I saw a bit of sadness light up her eyes once again.

"Yeah ok, you can come in." she looked pleased of me coming here. I wonder why. " Just wait until my mum get back. She'll classify a few things." I stepped into the house. The walls were all white and the floors made of wood. This place reminded my old dojo. i went into the living room and sat on one of the leather couches and waited for Sue Clearwater to come back.

* * *

**So guys how was it? maybe a bit short but please R&R nya!**


	2. Chapter 2 come together

**Hey guys so anyway this chapter is going to be a bit longer than the first. Hope you enjoy it nya.**

* * *

Seth's P.O.V

"Jake, I should go home now," I said. We had been hunting with Renesmee for about an hour now. Jake had played with her during the hunt. It made me a bit jealous that he got to play with his imprint while I don't even know my imprint's name. Her eyes seemed different from the rest of ours but just thinking about that perfect almond shape caused a stirring pain in my chest.

"Ok Seth, I'm going to take Nessie home. I'll call you for patrol when it's time." Renesmee leaped and gave me a hug. She just celebrated her third birth a few weeks back but her appearance is now of a twelve-year old's. I smiled at her and run off in the direction of my house, going along the highway again hoping to catch a glimpse of my imprint again. But that hope was drowned when I arrived at my house. I didn't see a single car on the way. I froze as I went through the front door. There was a scent I didn't recognize in here but it smelt good, like bamboo and a sort of cross over between apple and cinnamon. I follow the scent to the living room, where I saw a girl sitting on one of the couches, I didn't recognize her but she was familiar all the same. She was the girl I saw in the black car. She was my imprint.

Kathie's P.O.V

The boy looked like the wolf I saw on the way to the house. No, I'm sure he's the wolf I saw. The same eyes stared at me, almost like he was dazed. We stared at each other for a long time. I was the first to speak

"What? Please don't stare at me like that." He flinched at my hard tone. I had always been like this since I went to live with my dad. I don't like boys. When I was younger, the boys at the dojo had always either teased me or pat me on the head, saying that they will protect me from danger. They treated me like I was weak. I hated that. After I turn five, I had started to practice all sorts of material arts. I cut myself off to the outside world and developed a hard mask when I was outside. I never showed any emotions but I could see the emotions of others when they passed by. I swore to myself that I would never shed tears again. Now I only showed a thin smile when I was happy or a frown when I was unhappy.

"U…umm sorry, who are you, and what's your name?" He said with a glint of excitement in his eye. I did something close to a smirk. If he wanted to know that badly, I won't tell him, two can play that game.

"What's your name?" I was definitely getting him back at his game.

"Seth." He answered immediately, like he wanted to tell me his name. I glared at him and looked out the window. He was about to ask me something else but a woman came in.

"_Thank God_," I thought. The woman seemed not at all surprised to see me. Guess she knew I was coming already.

"Hello, you must be Kathie. I'm Sue Clearwater. Let's go upstairs, I will show you your room." She smiled. I winced. My mum use to look like her. I nodded and followed her upstairs. Seth followed us up, looking like someone had given him a great gift.

"Leah, can this girl stay in your room for the moment?" the girl I met at the front door appeared. She looked annoyed but I sensed a ray of sunshine in the look she gave me. She grunted and lend me into her room. It was small but I didn't mind. I have no problem in small spaces. After all I've had to crawl through tunnels before. She had a small bed and a wooden wardrobe. There was a mattress beside the bed, probably for me, and a blanket on it.

"_This is going to be a long 2 years," _

* * *

**Yay I finished this chapter! R&R nya!**


	3. Chapter 3 knowing each other

**Sorry for not updating nya! A big thank you to everyone who R&R nya! Enjoy this chapter nya!**

* * *

Kathie's P.O.V

I couldn't stand sitting in the house any longer especially with that Seth kid staring at me. Correction, we are actually the same age; he's just a heck of a lot taller than me. I was just sitting on the couch after I packed my stuff away and he just came up and stared to talk to me. Most of the time it was just him talking and me listening. I cursed myself of having such a memory, but that's just out of listening to my dad about how good memory can help detect lies. He told me how old he is, his favourite colour, how his dad died and heaps of other information. There was something else he didn't tell me. I could see it in his eyes. Eventually he ran out of things to say and we sat in awkward silence. I wasn't going to tell him about myself. That would just be breaking down the walls I made just for a guy. So I walked out on him. I wanted to see the forest since I got here anyway. I walked into the forest, listening if Seth had tried to follow me. No, all was silent. Good. I leapt onto the nearest tree and had a good scout. My keen eyes scanned to forest below. There were tracks left there probably by a wolf. I frowned slightly. There shouldn't be animals this close to human society. I thought back to the wolf I saw on the way here. Maybe it's not that uncommon to find animal tracks around here. I cocked my head to the left. Something was moving at an incredible rate and it not a car. I could tell. It wasn't making any mechanical noises at least. No not at all, it was the sound of paws hitting the ground, and it's coming this way fast.

Seth's P.O.V

I felt disappointed when Kathie walked out on me. I mean, I told her about literally told her everything about myself and she walked out on me.

"_Man, I really need to talk to her more_," I thought. I shrugged and looked out the window just as Kathie disappeared into the woods. I frowned and stood up. The woods are not a place for girls. I followed Kathie into the forest. She wasn't anywhere in sight so I followed my nose, hoping to find her but I smelt something different. Jacob with Renesmee and Jake was in his wolf form as well! This is not good. They could frighten Kathie pretty badly and I would have to explain everything to both parties. I tried to find Kathie again but her scent led to a tree and disappeared upwards. I stared to panic and Jake suddenly bounded through the trees with Renesmee on his back. He looked at me confused probably wondering why I hadn't phased. Without warning Kathie suddenly landed in front of Jake.

"Kathie w-where did you come from." I stuttered, shocked at her sudden appearance. It seemed like Jake didn't smell or hear her either because he let out a small growl and leaped back a step. She looked back from the wolf, who was growling now, to me.

"Uh… look Kathie I can explain if you let me. Oh and you too Jake." I mumbled nervously. Jake growled, unimpressed. I gulped. This isn't good at all!

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait nya! R&R **


	4. Chapter 4 explaination

**Sorry about not updating nya. Been very busy with school work nya. Please enjoy! **

* * *

Seth's P.O.V

This was not good at all. I had my imprint on one side, glaring at me and on the other, was my alpha and his imprint, both staring at me as well

"Well… um… Jake, this is Kathie, my imprint," I started. Eyebrows on both sides shot up. "And um… Kathie me and Jake are kind of like werewolves and you're my imprint, which is kind of like a soul mate for life, you know that kind of thing…" I trailed off awkwardly. Ok now that was terrible. I was hoping to explain better but it's kind of hard when you just realized that you had a soul mate in the world, and you had to explain it to your her and your alpha at the same time. There was an awkward silence. Jake was the first one to break it.

"So you said your name is Kathie?" she nodded and shrugged. "So do you know what a werewolf is?"she nodded again. "Do you speak?" "Of course I do," she said, looking offended. Jacob shrugged a stared at Kathie with nonchalant eyes. out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nessie tug Jake's shorts and placed one hand on Jake's cheek.

"Hmmm… not a bad idea Nessie, at least she'll get a good idea about what this is about." I turned and saw Kathie stare at me in a coolly fashion, like she was asking what were they talking about. Guess my imprint isn't as unaware of things as the other's imprints.

"Hey Seth, why don't you invite Kathie to the bon fire? She might learn a thing or two." Jake asked, looking at me and then at Kathie.

"Um… would you like to?" I asked looking at Kathie. She shrugged probably in agreement.

"that's great," I said, grinning ear to ear.

"Wait, there's something you're not telling us." Jake said while frowning at Kathie. "How did you jump out of a tree, that's presumably higher than my sense of smell and sight?"

"Mine as well," Nessie piped up, in her chime like voice. I had almost forgotten she was there. I guess that I was so focused on Kathie's eyes that I forgot that she is there. Jake and Nessie both had their eyebrows raised and were waiting for an answer, while Kathie just staring at them, probably not planning to dish out any answers any time soon. Oh bother. I don't think anyone has stared Jake down before except Sam, but that only happens when you're a wolf. Jakes gotta be more efficient if he wants to get some answers out of Kathie cause I don't think is about to answer any questions.


	5. Chapter 5 family history

**Thank you to everyone who is rating and reviewing nya!**

* * *

Kathie's P.O.V

They are so annoying. Staring and waiting for an answer isn't going to get them anywhere. I could see that Seth knew me well enough already to guess that they weren't about to get any answers. It also annoyed me that Seth already knew that much of me. I hate having strangers knowing so much. I sigh. These days I should really get a stress free hobby or something. The first of my trip to America was already shadowed by the fact that creatures of the night really do exist. It's not like I'm scared of them or anything. Sure, I could take on a wolf or two but these wolves are huge. Plus if there was a wolf or two sticking around, there would be a whole pack of them somewhere in this forest.

"So why do you want to know? It's not like my business concerns you or anything." I said, thinking back to topic.

"No probably not," the one called Jake said carefully. "But it would be good if you can at least tell us if you're a threat to the place that we're protecting or not." Seth looked horrified at the thought that I was a threat but I kept my cool and answered,

"I might be a threat to some people but not to the people here,"

"How can we be so sure?" Now he was getting on my nerves but I didn't let it show on my face. After all, an expression on someone's face could just get them killed.

"If you don't trust me, then fine," I said annoyed. "But I can tell you this, I prefer to protect humans rather than killing them." With that, I left the house and went into the forest, leaving them to think about I had just said. I walked about 5 meters and heard Seth follow me into the woods. Guess it's the imprinting thing that makes your imprint unable to leave the other alone. I was definitely annoyed at that. I just want some peace and quiet for god's sake! Besides, it's not like I can't defend myself. I waited until Seth was 1 meter behind me and stopped abruptly he stopped just in time to not crash into me. I twisted around and faced him with my arms crossed.

"Oops," he said, with a guilty smile on his face. I raised a eyebrow, demanding an answer to my unasked question.

"Err… I know what you said but I had to make you were save," he said with an apologetic smile. Then his face grew serious. "There are other creatures out there besides werewolves you know." I raised my eyebrow.

"I'm aware of that you know," I replied. "Vampires, zombies, demons, I didn't exactly come from the country side to be not informed about these creatures. He looked impressed at my knowledge of the supernatural.

"You know you don't have to look at me like that. I'm part of it as well." I said in a matter- of- fact tone. His eyes widen at that. Ok now I've given away too much. This isn't how I worked normally. If a single person knew about my family secret, I would've had their heads cut off by now, but since he said something about being my soul mate and the imprinting crap, I might as well just spill my secret to him. I'm only doing thing to scare him away though. You really don't want to get involved with my family unless you want to be murdered by a professional assassin. He might rely on his werewolf strength a little too much but maybe telling another supernatural creature about my family misfortunes might be actually kind of good for me. It beats my having to stress about this alone until I die.

"Ok look, I'll tell you about my little family problem," I sigh. "Go and tell your little wolfy friends if you want, but I won't guarantee that you won't be kill in the process." Seth gulp, obviously not liking that thought. I sat down on a fallen log that was nearby and beckoned him over. He can and sat down like an obedient little puppy.

"This is going to be a long story," I sighed

"My family is a very… old family you can say," I started simple so he would under this. "My ancestors date back to a very long time, centuries even. They lived, got married, made families, died and caused trouble to the people around them. Quite normal actually, for such an old family. They traveled around quite often, doing business were they went. Eventually though, they settled down in Japan. There was a lot of arguing back and forth between the families, but eventually they agreed on a deal. If they were going to move to one place and settle, they would let the younger generation learn martial arts of all kinds. It was an easy deal and everyone settled down in Japan."

"So that's it?" Seth asked confused. I snorted. If my family history was this simple, I wouldn't be in this mess now.

"Of course not, I haven't even come across the supernatural yet. Anyway, everyone was happy and the next generation was taking on material arts on quite well. So, the decided that every year, every family that split up in my family would gather at the main house to participate in a tournament. It was organised by the family head of that generation. It was mainly for families to show off their children and the skills they have. But if you entered this tournament, you would not only get heaps of money, but you would be known in the family for your skills. It was an honour to win and you even got a portrait paint of you and hung up in the main house."

"Ok, so your family's really rich back in the old days?" Seth suddenly asked

"Well in a way yes, cause they worked for the emperor but continuing on with the story. So one year during one of these tournaments, a demon suddenly popped up." Seth raised an eyebrow.

"So that's where the supernatural come in?"

"Yep," I said glumly, nodding my head. "So this demon came and said to the competitors and their families that if one of them beats it, it would grant them a special power, but if they were no able to defeat it, they would be killed. So it was a matter of life or death, but it was also a matter of pride. Since every one of the competitors were boastful and power hungry, they attacked the demon one at a time, each confident of his or her skills in material arts, but to only be defeated and killed. By sunset, the courtyard was filled with blood and there was only one person left in the whole family." I sighed. This was my least favourite part. "It was a little girl, no more than 12. Her name was Aoi. She was a pure and innocent little girl who had watched her entire family die. She had begged the demon to not kill her family but to no avail. Now it was her turn. Just before she started her match, a strange light engulfed her and the demon screamed as he is turned into dust. Before he did though he granted her a power as he had promised. It was the ability to have the skills of a certain animal. After that, she made a funeral for every single member of her family. She left and started an adventure of her own of course she got married, started a family and eventually died. The only thing that she left behind was the ability the demon had gave her. She gave the gift to her first born child, who was a girl. As years passed, my family found out that only a girl could have the ability that Aoi once had. Some saw it as a curse, but others saw it as a gift."

"So you have this 'gift' as well?" Seth asked incredulously.

"Oh and I forgot to mention something as well," I said with a dark smirk. "The girl who has a the ability has an tattoo on a part of their body." I slowly rolled up the sleeve of my shirt to reveal the black mark that stained my upper arm. Seth gasped in amazement and grinned at me.

"Wow, so you've got that 'gift' as well?" I kept the same dark smirk on my lip and I pulled my sleeve down again.

"There is one more thing I still haven't told you," I said, not changing my expression. "You can give it to someone that's close to you, or you can kill the person that has the 'gift' at the moment and you can gain it for yourself.

* * *

**Alright nya! Think this chapter is longer than the rest nya. R&R please nya!**


End file.
